


What I Think of When I Think of Soulmates

by Mahou_Shoujo_lain



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Character Study, Discourse on Reality, M/M, Soulmates, This is nearly canon compliant, ahhh crud these tags make me feel like SUCH the lit student I am, the start of their relationship is depicted quite differently here though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahou_Shoujo_lain/pseuds/Mahou_Shoujo_lain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short and really introspective piece on one way Akihito and Asami's relationship could have developed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Think of When I Think of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



> Hi guys! ~~First published fic here I'm scared~~
> 
> So I had a really inspiring lecture today about wacky conceptual theories regarding reality + characterisation and then I thought about Aki + Asami and their characterisation and so this weird thing was born. If things seem incomprehensible to you, I am super sorry because I haven’t written fiction in years. If I ever write fanfic again soon, I will definitely aim for a more conventional topic next time; I just really wanted to do a soulmate thing first because it’s my favourite AU!
> 
> Lastly this is dedicated to Delmire because their fics on soulmates concreted my love for the trope. Anyway, onto the fic!

There exists a world where _abstract_ concepts like soulmates exist; that world is the fictional world. Or perhaps it’s the world where human imagination deigns to situate itself.

It’s certainly where we conceptualise our silly human desire that there’s a ‘perfect being’ out there for us. That we’ll meet that person. That we’ll achieve that fairy tale happy ending. What a wonderful world it would be if soulmates were actually a part of our physical reality. What a lovely ontology to immerse oneself in.

But Asami’s view, his scope of the world, is entrenched in blood. He’s killed so many humans, that there’s no point in believing in the notion of soulmates. Fate has probably dictated that his is dead. _Hell_ , he’s probably the one who shed his potential soulmates blood upon the physical realms floors.

Asami’s world is _Red_. It’s made up entirely of a life that’s been too close to everything related to _Death_. At times, he feels like Death incarnate; like a being sent to Earth with the sole purpose to eliminate others. To rid the physical planes of soulmates.

But then again, he’s really just being hyperbolic right now. The reason he is this dark being is simple:

This way of life is all he’s ever known.

He was trained from his childhood to be this ruthless. This narcissistic. This blasé about death. He was raised and reared in a world of literal backstabbing intricacy. He believes he’ll die in this world; he’s not allowed anywhere near the wonderful world where soulmates exist.

He truly believed this until he met and came to know Takaba Akihito.

 

Akihito’s worldview is _simple_ ; he’s physically grounded and doesn’t bother with wasting his brainpower on grandeur theories of multiple planes of reality or perfect prospective partners. All Akihito is concerned with is his physical needs.

Stomach full? Check. He just ate a cheap konbini onigiri that he’ll regret consuming in a few hours but that did the job of filling his belly.

Roof over his head? Check. Sure, water may leak through in a spot or few dozens and he may share his living space with an assortment of other critters, but it’s a house.

An occupation that supplied him with the money needed to live? Check… at times. When dirty politicians are being careless in how they execute their crimes, sure, he had money!

Thus, Akihito is _satisfied_ with life. _Hell_ , he even has friends that keep him sane with their companionship and fed when no politicians are fucking high school aged girls or dealing in drugs. That’s a gift in itself.

But he is prone, like any satisfied but single human, to engaging in self-bodily pleasure. And sure, like any human that’s conceived of sex, he sometimes will imagine things like men with impossibly delicious stamina and proficient use of deviant sexual devices to get off.

But _theoretical complexity_ arose upon Kou shoving his laptop in front of Akihito’s face with tabs of yaoi fanfiction open. Akihito was introduced to the notion of soulmates; he quickly decided that it was a cute little idea to believe in, but that soulmates couldn’t really exist.

What Akihito was convinced of was that all that mattered was meeting the physical needs of his body and the few emotional connections to other people that he desired. That there was no way the world was nice enough to actually supply us with something as wonderful as soulmates.

He truly believed this until he met and came to know Asami Ryuichi.

 

When they met, it was a clash of intense personalities that, at their current maturity, did not compute well. Asami’s controlling nature, the aspect of him that was pure orderly action, itched at Akihito’s nature to live freely in the moment. Their relationship started simply because the other was seeking to achieve a specific purpose.

Asami wanted a warm, lively body that didn’t ultimately break under his strong will. He was done with bodies that couldn’t handle his immensely crushing persona; his need to inflict physical evidence upon bodies he touched. Bodies had to be splayed until they reached a hue of red that he could comprehend, thus, his sexual affairs were generally short lived because the bodies he played with couldn’t handle the pressure. But Takaba was different.

Takaba predictably wanted that which completely and utterly fulfilled his body’s physical needs. In terms to sexual activity, his proclivities aligned with Asami’s because the act of harsh markings being dealt upon his body did not break him. He took immense pleasure out of the welts that bloomed and decorated his skin.

This purely sexual relationship could have lasted beyond the six months it did but as it should, life progressed forward ever so slowly like an advancing plot, and their dynamic changed.

For the first time in his life, Asami got to know another person who had no connections to darkness and death. One who didn’t seek to usurp him to take his throne, or to use the position of his ‘lover’ to gain money and prestige. Asami didn’t recognise it as it happened, but through years’ worth of interaction with Takaba, his ontology had gone through a catharsis as Takaba became Akihito and Akihito became _Anata_. The red veneer that used to encapsulate his entire world slowly bled away to reveal a new view; the view that perhaps, he was allowed somewhere near the wonderful world where soulmates exist.

For Akihito, his interactions with the being he came to call Ryuichi, taught him that maybe there’s more to life than adequacy. What was the point of a full stomach if the taste of the fulfilment leaves you feeling sick? What was the point of fulfilling his body’s urges if there was no _Ryuichi_ who would lave him in what he would come to know was an even more fulfilling sensation; deep emotional connection. What he came to realise was that perhaps the world really was nice enough to actually supply us with something as wonderful as soulmates.

 

Thus, soulmates don’t actually exist in the physical world as we know it. Marks don’t actually magically grow on our bodies to indicate that person A is destined to be with person B. Letters aren’t sporadically sprawled across our bodies with the names of our destined partners. Reality really isn’t that wonderfully nice.

But that doesn’t mean that Ryuichi and Akihito couldn’t _believe_ in the concept; that they couldn’t immerse themselves into a sweet, pleasing world where a person exists that so perfectly complements your own existence and then pushes it to grow to become even more rich in depth.

It’s _undeniable_ that they are each other’s soulmates simply because it’s the world they’ve decided to live in. If you believe so, then it is so. It's all just a matter of perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I hope someone enjoyed this mess T_T Aha there’s probably POV/tensing/grammar errors but I did try to spot check them. Also that last line is a quote; it’s beautiful and powerful and just a perfect way to end a fic so I used it >_>


End file.
